


A Place Of Warmth

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: **************************************************Theolyn(MC) decides it's about time her dear Helena gets to experience a Renaissance Faire.******************************************************
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character
Kudos: 9





	A Place Of Warmth

I smile at the memories that flood my mind as I slowly pulled Helena's old cloak out from of the back of the closet. The smell of wet earth and campfire fills my senses as I lay it out onto the bed, pulling out the light brown tunic that hung behind it next. It seemed like an entire lifetime ago - yet, just yesterday - since the last time we had worn them.

"Hm? What is all this for, My Love?" Helena says as she walks into the room, immediately tracing her fingers softly over the soft dark fabric of her cloak. A small smile of fondness reaches her mouth, and my heart can't help but swell.

"Sorry, babe. It's a surprise." I say. She beams at the last word and moves closer to me.

"I still remember the day you picked this out for me." She says warmly. "You looked at me like no one else ever had. You were the first person to ever truly see me, you know."

"Lucky me." I say with a smirk, pressing a firm kiss to her lips. "Now, let's hurry up and get these on. Sophie will be here any minute."

She stares at me inquisitively for a moment and then hums, walking over to the bed as she takes the soft fabric into her hands. I can't help but stare as she begins to strip from her daily wear, and magically transforms into the woman who originally stole my breath away. The woman who didn't know her true worth, who battled her inner demons day after day until she finally found peace. She catches me staring and I blush. Her sapphire eyes turning hungry as she realizes the affect this is having on me.

"If you keep looking like that at me, my love, we will never make it to this mysterious surprise of yours." The promise in her tone makes me blush even harder and I quickly start changing into my tunic before I can change my mind, her eyes never leaving me until the last strap is fastened.

"Well.. let's get going. Sophie's downstairs." I say quickly.

I make it about half way to the door before Helena stops me - bringing me into a heated kiss as she wraps her arms around me. It takes everything in me not to immediately undress her, not to immediately take her right then and there, to write my love into her skin - but the joy I knew she was about to feel gives me the strength to finally pull away.

"As you wish, my love." She says with a laugh as she takes my hand is hers and leads us out of the apartment.

Sophie gives us a wide grin from inside of the car. She’s wearing the outfit Solaire gifted her for the wedding, and I can’t help but smile.

"You girls ready?" She asks as Helena and I get into the car.

"You bet!" I exclaim, unable to hold my excitement back any longer.

Helena simply hums as she leans into the back seat - always so completely content to sit back and watch the scenery of the world pass her by. Every so often her curiosity would get the best of her and she'd inquire about something interesting that she had never seen before, and I was always more than happy to answer her. The incredible growth she had gone through since coming to this world was one to be truly inspired by. She was finally beginning to see her worth, and I would spend the rest of my life making sure she felt it everyday. I can't help the extreme surge of excitement that passes through my body as we finally make it to our destination. This would be a day that Helena would certainly not forget.

"Are you ready, babe?" I ask as I turn to face her. She smiles at me fondly and nods.

"Always, my love. I would follow you anywhere."

I blush slightly at her affections, always disarmed with how she could turn a phrase. We exit the car and I take her hand in mine, eagerly leading her through the parking lot and towards the large wooded area in front of us. A giant wooden sign that read KING RICHARD'S FAIRE stood above the entry way.

"Helena. I have a feeling you're going to feel quite a bit at home in here." I give the woman at the gate our tickets and Helena's eye widen with a sort of awe inspiring joy.

"What... what is this place?" She asks barely above a whisper.

"This, babe, is a renaissance faire. It's basically the closest thing we have to your world... only without the magic, unfortunately." I take her arm in mine and start to lead her through the crowded faux cobble stone walk way.

"How incredible.. It literally could be taken directly out of the human realms." She says as she slowly takes in all of her surroundings. The smell of caramel apples and turkey legs fills the air as I lead her over towards the large shopping area.

"I figured we could look around for a bit before the jousting match begins." I say, stopping at a shop with a particularly large selection of beautiful hand made rings. The smooth wood and polished stones so carefully inlayed into each one, reminded me of my own ring. I smile as I run my fingers over it - the wood slightly worn now, but the feelings it invoked were just as strong as the first day Helena had slipped it on my finger. 

"Come on, girl. I need a turkey leg, and now." Sophie says abruptly before running off towards the food vendors. I laugh as I'm sufficiently pulled from my day dreams and follow after her. The smells are delicious and thoroughly overwhelming to the senses. My mouth waters as we finally catch up to her, and I take Helena's arm in mine.

"What are you thinking, babe?" I ask her, squeezing her hand gently. I watch as her pensive eyes scan their way across the many fair delicacies, catching the glint in her eyes as they land on a vendor selling fresh meat pies.

"Do those not remind you of our first meal together, My Love? After we escaped?" She asks the words so casually, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. To escape her abuser - her literal demons - the woman who made her kneel until her knees were black. Even after all these years, her strength still astounded me. Blinking back a few tears, I give her a nod and begin to lead the way.

"Of course. I still remember that day like it was yesterday." I give her a warm smile as we take our place in line.

"It is amazing how detailed everyone's costume here is. You would not know they were not from my world." She takes a moment to scan the crowd and I do too -. My eyes immediately falling on a woman who's costume could only be described as epic. Her ashen skin so meticulously painted - brilliantly accented the silver and purple hues that intertwined through the complex braids that decorated her hair. The four arms she adorned moved with ease, remarkably realistic to the untrained eye. The sultry lines of her face only slightly obscured by a black lace veil that covers it. A beautiful red head stood next to her, dressed regal enough to be royalty - her arm tightly wrapped around the woman's waist. The love in their eyes was undeniable - unwavering - and I couldn't help but smile. They were chatting with a gorgeous dark haired woman - who looked entirely unenthused - emerald tips flowing down her shoulders, and a petite woman who stood next to her - wearing a scowl on her face, and the most flawlessly painted flowers I had ever seen put on a person's body.

"Their costumes are incredibly well done, no?" Helena asks, looking over at the same group of people.

"You could say that again, babe." I reply with a laugh, just in time for a set of silvered eyes to lock onto mine through the intricate designs of a thin veil. I can feel a slight blush rise to my cheeks as the woman smirks - giving me a small wink before turning back to her party. Helena catches the exchange and smiles.

"The woman has excellent taste, at least." She says fondly, and I feel the blush start to grow darker.

"A-anyways.. We should go find Sophie. The jousting tournament is about to begin." Helena gives me an inquisitive look, and I continue. "It's like a Knight’s sparring match. Complete with horses.”

She gives me a small hum and we make our back through the crowds. We find Sophie talking with a group of guys dressed like elves, each one of them completely enamored with her. I laugh to myself and wave her over to us before heading towards the other side of the fair ground. Helena's excitement only grows with each vendor we pass, with each specialty food that reminds her of home. It was heartwarming to me that she could still look back on that place with such fondness. A place that once held so much darkness and pain for her, so much hopelessness and death - Now could be a place of warmth. We didn't get to visit the others often, but Helena always treasured it when we did.

We get to the outside arena just in time for the show to begin. Everyone in the crowd had a flag to wave - blue for one knight, and red for the other. I buy Helena a red one before the three of us take our seats. The crowd around us, a sea of red flags, cheers as their opponent enters the arena, with loud boos and hisses as the Blue Knight takes their spot. The look in Helena's eyes is one of pure wonder and joy as the two knights begin their battle. Round after round until finally, much to the crowds dismay, the Red Knight falls. The Blue Knight, sits up proudly on his horse, with a smug smile on his face as he addresses the crowd.

"Your mighty knight hath fallen! Is there any just commoner that would like to avenge his death!? Anyone who will duel for his honor?"

His voice bellows across the crowd as they all remain quiet. I can see a small smile come to the corner of Helena's mouth, and had to laugh at what I can tell was about to take place. She gracefully stands, instantly demanding attention like the Goddess that she is.

"If you would do me the honor, dear Knight. I would love nothing more than to avenge his honor." Her voice is calm and collected as she steps down into the crowd, and onto the brown grass of the fair grounds.

"A-as you wish, my lady." The Blue Knight - obviously taken back by the fact this tall, blonde, seemingly harmless looking woman, wanted to duel him. "The weapon of choice today is the mighty sword. I hope you are ready, Miss."

The glint that comes to Helena's eyes almost stops the man from handing her the swords at all, not even aware of the damage she could do to him - even with a set of prop ones, such as these - Helena takes a moment to bow before they both take their stances. As soon as the starter gun goes off, all I can see if a blur of moonlit hair against the crushed night velvet of her cloak. Each flawless swing takes the Blue Knight by surprise. She's the most incredible thing I've ever seen - A cyclone of strength, and beauty - pain and healing. I watch as her cloak twirls one last time before the knight fall to his knees. The crowd erupts into applause as he raises his swords and then lays them down as a sign of defeat.

“You have won, My Lady. You have defeated me.” The man says as he plays the part and falls besides his swords.

Sophie and I can't help but to scream and cheer with the rest of the crowd as Helena rises - her silken hair falls back effortlessly against her shoulders, not a strand out of place, not a breath to catch. She was perfect - Outshining the sun as she stands ever so humbly in front of the crowd. A small smile on her face as she locks eyes with me. To the people in the crowd, what she did seemed to be a truly incredible feat, but they had no idea what Helena had already overcome in her life. How she faced and battled demons much bigger, and scarier than this, every day of her life - and just like today, with the warm sun shining behind her like a beacon - She triumphed. She’s risen each time a little less banged up than the last, and sometimes, like today, she rises as the great and powerful sorceress that she is, with a cool autumn breeze in her hair, and a warm smile on her face.


End file.
